Iago
by nummy12345
Summary: Prompt: A parrot keeps repeating embarrassing things and Killian can't get it to stop. A Lieutenant Duckling one-shot


_Prompt: A parrot keeps repeating embarrassing things and Killian can't get it to stop._

This is for ididntknowwhatmyurlshouldbe an awesome human being.

* * *

"Bloody hell."

He closed the door to his cabin behind him with his boot while reaching around in darkness for his lamp.

"Bloody hell!" Squawk.

The darkness succumbed to the dim light. Two beady eyes were staring at him from the ridiculously elaborate cage that encompassed half his room. The bird cocked its head and ruffled the feathers round its neck. Somehow he managed to forget the bird despite its presence on the Jewel for the last three months.

"Hush now, Iago." He dragged a hand over his face and sighed. The parrot's eyes followed him as he made his way round the cage to his bunk. "Bloody bird." He grumbled.

Squawk. "Bloody bird!" Squawk.

"For gods sake, will you quiet down?"

When Liam had insisted that the bird be kept in his quarters for the duration of the voyage back, Killian had bit his tongue. Hard. It was one of the many gifts bestowed from their honored guest the Royal Vazir of Agrabah. The man had referred to the parrot as the Sultan's most valued treasure.

He scoffed at the thought. Some treasure. He came to loathe the vile creature. Its very first words were "bugger off" followed by a shrill squawk and then "Liam." Of course, it had not spoken at all till Liam had visited him in his room nearly a month into their voyage back to the Enchanted Forest. Imagine his brother's surprise.

For three months, the parrot would mimic everything that spilled from his lips. Well, every unpleasant thing. Compliments were completely unheard by Iago. Killian swore up and down the red feathered nuisance purposely chose what to repeat enjoying the rise it elicited from him. Words that made his brother so hot with anger that his face perspired.

He fell back onto his bed and worked the buckles on his leather boots. They slid off without much of a struggle, and he tossed them both carelessly to the floor. The thud on the wood made Iago flap his wings.

Squawk.

The gentle rocking of the ship lulled his agitated mood into a thankful calm. His meeting with Liam earlier had gone south. He was promised leave, albeit it was short, only to find out that once their mission had been completed they were sailing out the following morning.

"Less than 24 bloody hours." Killian whispered.

They'd dock by the first light, which left him very little time to sleep. They'd leave the following day which left him even less time to-

Squawk. "Bloody hell!"

Killian shifted to face the parrot.

Squawk. "Bugger off!"

"Iago!" He shouted eyeing the bird with disdain. "Will you bloody shut up?"

His head hit the pillow. Killian didn't even bother to undo his trousers. To hell with it, he silently cursed. Let them be wrinkly, see if I care. Perhaps he'd adamantly refuse to accompany his brother and the Agrabah Vazir back to the palace. Liam had already taken away something he had been anticipating for months. What more could he ruin?

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Killian mused, followed by a snicker. Although his own eyes were tightly shut, he could sense the bird's eyes on him. Boring into his brain. Waiting for the right moment to-

Squawk.

There it was.

"Princess!"

His eyes flew open as he pulled himself up off his pillow. He had sworn more times than he could count; he had cursed his brother behind his closed door, but he had never once mentioned HER. Not one time. She was his secret, one he'd happily take to the depths of the ocean if necessary.

"Come off it, Iago!" He hissed. "What are you blubbering on about?"

That bird smugly turned its back to him. His brother and men would think him mad if he uttered his suspicions about the demon he believed to be hidden within the bird.

"Princess, indeed." He scoffed. He masked his voice, and then questioned his apparent need to do so. Surely a bird was not a threat to his secret. Right? His head fell back on his stiff pillow.

He laid restless until the dark sky was kissed awake by the gray dawn. He wondered what it would be like to openly be with the woman he loved. To feel her hands freely touch him. To let his own wrap around her waist. To be able to say the words he wanted to shout at the top of his lungs in more than just a careful whisper in her ear.

Iago had stirred him. One word rattled all his insecurities. How could he face her tomorrow only to let her down once more when he had to leave? It was unfair to her. He was undeserving of her affection.

_Emma._

He sighed, wanting nothing more at that moment than to sleep.

The silence in his mind was desperately welcomed.

Squawk. "Bugger off, Liam!"

He groaned.

* * *

He was ordered by his Captain to accompany the Agrabah Vazir to the palace. Of course, that meant he was the bloody parrot's personal valet. He marched stiffly next to the caravan holding the creature. Iago was quiet. He side-eyed the bird. Oddly Iago's silence was its own form of torture.

When they arrived at the palace, he spotted her right away. Golden hair flowing freely behind her as she perched herself on the wall directly behind his least favorite dwarf: Grumpy.

Squawk.

He turned to face the bird and was greeted by his tail.

He knew it would be bad form to leave his assigned post, far worse to approach royalty without the proper procedures, but in that moment all he wanted to do was sprint to be by her side. It had been half a year since he'd last seen her. There she stood illuminated in the sunlight, more spectacular a sight than any he had ever seen. Emma weakly smiled, but her eyes, they sparkled and danced when meeting his gaze.

Squawk. "Bloody hell!"

He could feel the color draining from his face.

Emma giggled.

* * *

Killian watched from a distance as the King and Queen babbled excitedly with their honored guest and his brother. He of course had been ordered to stay with Iago.

"Princess!" Squawk.

Killian tensed.

"Remarkable." She said letting her fingers glide against the bars of the cage. "Is this yours, Lieutenant?" Emma questioned with a playful lilt.

"Your Highness." He bowed. "This is a gift from the Sultan of Agrabah."

"I see." She replied floating toward him. The tips of her fingers brushed against his own as she passed him.

Killian watched her attentively, holding the sight of her in wonder.

Emma gestured toward Iago. "Does she have a name?"

"Yes. Iago, Your Highness."

"Iago." She repeated as her circle around the cage halted by him. "Dopey has been on the hunt for a loose horse all morning." She whispered. "His post has been unfilled I'm afraid."

Killian swallowed. "I see."

"You shall." She whispered adoringly. "When you visit tonight."

Squawk.

"Quite the creature, Lieutenant." The king's voice echoed in his ears. He endeavored to cover the red flush brought forth by Emma who smiled at her approaching father.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. "It is a gift from the Sultan of Agrabah."

"Snow has always been fond of birds." He replied patting Killian's shoulder. "No need to be so formal."

He bit his tongue. Liam was undoubtedly watching him. If he even thought of heeding the King's suggestion, he'd be ripped a new one.

"I think she's lovely." Emma said. "Most lovely thing I've seen in ages."

Her eyes moved to Killian, and his insides fluttered. He caught her meaning.

Squawk. "Princess!"

"Gods, would you look at that." King David said in awe. "Does he talk often?"

Killian nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Squawk. "Emma!"

Killian tensed. He had never said Emma. He was certain he never uttered Princess. The King and his daughter both laughed.

Squawk. "Bugger off, Your Majesty!"

The room fell silent.

Squawk. "Bugger off, Liam!"

Killian's arms went limp. His lips thinned. His brother marched up to his side.

"Lieutenant, what is this bird doing?"

Killian gave a bitter laugh. "Iago came from Agrabah with a colorful language, Captain."

Judging by the narrowed eyes, he knew Liam wasn't buying it.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I should have forewarned you."

King David waved off the apology. "No need."

_Oh thank gods._

Squawk. "Bloody hell!" Squawk. "Emma!" Squawk. "When you visit tonight!"

_Oh fuck._

King David cleared his throat. "Interesting phrases to put together."

"Indeed." Liam responded in a hard tone.

"Odd." Emma replied, averting her eyes from her father.

Killian kept his mouth shut.

Squawk. "Bloody hell!" Squawk. "Emma!" Squawk. "When you visit tonight!"

There was no doubt about it, Iago was a demon who knew absolutely what he was doing.

Squawk.


End file.
